fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Birdo
Birdo is a member of the Birdo clan who first appeared in Super Mario Bros. 2 as a resident of Subcon and a lackey of Wart. Since then, however, she has turned good and moved to the Mushroom Kingdom in the hopes of starting fresh. She is often teamed up with Yoshi in various sports games and otherwise, and the two are rumored to be in a romantic relationship. It is uncertain which gender Birdo actually is: some sources say Birdo is a male who thinks he's a female, other sources say Birdo has always been female. Personality Birdo is very determined and confident in all aspects of her life. She is also very feminine, often doing girlish poses to show her elegance, and she often uses this to her advantage. Relationships and crushes are a big part of her life, as evidenced by previous relationships with the Beanbean thief Popple, and she is always looking for love, being very flirtatious. Appearances Super Smash Bros. Blue Heat Birdo is a new playable character in Super Smash Bros. Blue Heat. She has the ability to shoot pink eggs out of her mouth and she can also propel herself in the air. In the game's Story Mode, she aligns herself with Yoshi, Mario and Peach. Yoshi's Island 2 Birdo appears in Yoshi's Island 2 as the carrier of Baby Luigi. She is unlocked in World 1, where Baby Mario and Yoshi find Baby Luigi. Super Mario Legends Birdo is confirmed to appear in Super Mario Legends: Saga of Evil, as evident of new official artwork. It is unknown what her role is however. Mario's Batter-Up Baseball Birdo is a playable character in Mario's Batter-Up Baseball. Here are her stats: *'Team name:' Birdo Bows *'Alternative colorations:' None *'Speed:' 6/10 *'Batting:' 7/10 *'Pitching:' 7/10 *'Fielding:' 10/10 *'Good chemistry with:' Yoshi, Shy Guy, Petey Piranha, Wiggler, Snifit, Gearmo, Daisy, Pink Mii Mario Guitar World In Mario Guitar World, it has been confirmed that Birdo will be the 3rd boss in story mode on Pro. If she is beaten, Birdo will be unlocked as well as other features. Mario Rugby League Birdo is a player on the Yoshi Eggs team on the multi-player Wii sports game Mario Rugby League. She is a strong and speedy character with poor skill. Her special skill is to swallow the ball and shoot it forward, this is a pass only. You can pass her to players at the other end of the field. Mario Singalong! Series Birdo make her debut in the Mario Singalong! Series in Mario Singalong Boys vs Girls! where she is a member of the girls team(She is a girl in the games she appeared). She reappears in Mario Singalong Disney! in place of Toadsworth. She has appeared in Mario Singalong Rocks! and Mario Singalong Down Under! In Mario Singalong Legends! to unlock her you must "Papa Don't Preach" by Madonna and "Son Of A Preacher Man" by Dusty Springfield with Yoshi at least once. Pikachu's Final Destiny 2 Birdo appears in Eevee's Story in Pikachu's Final Destiny 2 as a supporting character. She tells Eevee about Jigglypuff has stolen her purple dress when she is walking in the woods. After you find her dress, she will give Eevee a Big Red Bow. Mario Kart: Double Dash!! 3 Birdo appears in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! 3 as a default medium-weight driver. Her partner is Yoshi, and her returning special item is the Birdo Egg. Super Girls Believe it or not, Birdo does make an appearance in Super Girls. She is an unlockable character, and holds an overall score of 21, which is the worst score out of all the contestants. However, the bias of Yoshi and Petey Piranha can help her. Super Princess Peach: Mushroom Kingdom's Drought Birdo is a NPCin this game. She is only seen in Yoshi's Island in a cutscene with a pink Baby Birdo, but her species is seen as an enemy that launches eggs out of its mouth. Birdo barely has an appearance in this game, but her species has multiple appearances. Super Mario Rocket Baseball In this game Birdo appears as a starter character and a captain, but the other colours are unlockable. Spin-Offs Birdo appears in many spin-offs. She appears in Mario Kartaggedon, NSMK, Mario Party DS '07, Mario Hoops Clash, Super Smash Bros. Evolution, Super Smash Bros. DS: Rise of the Defeated, and Super Mario Wave Rider, in these games, she is usually in the middle of all abilities. Mario Kart Wii 2: Single or Double In this game Birdo is a starter character that is teamed up with Yoshi. And is on the front cover. Her Kart is the Birdo Kart. Mario Kart Wii 3: Race Carnival In this game Birdo is a starter character with a lot of others. Herself, Toadette, Rosalina and Green Birdo and Black Birdo are rarely ever starting characters. Paper Mario: The Sage's Quest Birdo makes her first Paper Mario appearence in Paper Mario: The Sage's Quest. In this game she is battled in Juniper Jungle. She expresses frustration as she was kicked out of Juniper Village because they were suspicious of her being linked to Bowser. After the battle, she stubbornly says she wont budge until she can go back to Juniper Village. Mario must then talk to Yoshi and explain the situation. Yoshi allows Birdo back into the village, and Mario continues into Juniper Valley. Strangely, this Birdo is supposed to be the character Birdo, yet she lacks the ring she usually sports. Another Birdo appears later on in Chapter 7 in the Frozen Sanctuary called Blizzard Birdo. This Birdo is one of Bowser's minions, as opposed to Birdo. Cancelled Apperances Super Blob Bros Birdo was going to appear as a boss in Super Blob Bros, called "Blobo". But she was scrapped along with Boss Bass and Dry Bowser. Gallery File:250px-MP8 Birdo.png|''Mario Party 8'' File:Birdobaseball1.jpg|Mario's Batter-Up Baseball Birdo Pink.png Birdo..png Birdo 1.png|Super Mario Evolution Birdo...png Fire Birdo.png|Fire Birdo Ice Birdo.png|Ice Birdo Electric Birdo.png|Electric Birdo File:Birdo and Goombas - Mario Party 9.png File:Birdo 64.png 280px-Birdo_MP9.png|Yellow Birdo 280px-Birdo_MP9 (1).png|Red Birdo 280px-Birdo_MP9 (1)WS. Png|Blue Birdo . Png|Green Birdo 280px-Birdo_MP9 (1dddd. Png|Orange Birdo }} Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Super Mario Legends Characters Category:Bosses Category:Mario Characters Category:Super Mario Rocket Baseball Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Allies Category:Super Bowser Bros. Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Mario Kart VR Category:Mario Enemies Category:Characters in Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:Mario Category:Birdos Category:Mario Bosses Category:Mario Series Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Yoshi Category:Yoshi (series) Category:Dinosaurs Category:The Lengend Of Zelda Galaxy Bosses Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Super Mario Dodgeball!! Category:Super Mario Exploit Category:goomba's Category:Mario Kart Double Dash!! 3DS Category:Mario Basketball: Mushroom Tourney Category:Males Category:Heroines Category:Mario Baseball: Grand Slam Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Mario Kart Machinima Category:Females Category:Mario's New Adventure 2: Bowser's Return Category:Mario Basketball Mushroom Tourney All-Around characters